A mistake
by dawdler
Summary: What if Rory Logan fought more than that is shown in s06ep08 of 'Let me hear your balalaikas ringing out' which leads to Rory breaking up with Logan. Complete AU from this episode onwards.


**This is what happened after the disastrous dinner with Jess When Rory came back to speak to Logan about his rude behavior. You will see a lot of Emily genes in Rory in this seen. This is going to be an awesome story. Please review this story there are lot of exciting ideas in my head. I may need a beta to do better please ping me to apply for a beta.**

Rory was beyond pissed at Logan at his behavior. She hissed "I'm going to meetings and teas and cocktail parties?."

"Again, temporary. Have a drink."

"And wasting my time partying and drinking, just hanging out doing nothing."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Don't pull me into this."

"I didn't say anything about you."

"Yes, you did. Don't make me feel guilty for your drinking and partying-  
>that's your choice. I'm not forcing you. When I ask you out, you can say no."<p>

"It's all we do."

"It's not all we do."

"It's all you do."

"It's my prerogative, you know? You're damn straight. I'm gonna party. I'm gonna do it while I have the chance because come June, my life is over."

"Oh, yes, your horrible life- let's hear about have every door open to you. You have opportunities that anyone would kill for, including me!" Rory screamed at him.

"No one's stopping you from making whatever you want happen! Go into journalism! Go into politics! Be a doctor, be a clown! Do whatever you want!" Logan replied with same intensity.

"It's not as easy when it's not handed to you." Rory spat back.

"Really. It's all so easy for me? I don't want that life! It's forced on me! You talk about all these doors being open? All I see is one door, and I'm being pushed through it! I have no choice! You try living without options." She huffed at his reply.

"I didn't tell you to quit Yale! You did that! I gave you one month, you went beyond the month and it had nothing to do with me! It was all you! Now, you want to change, change it. But if you feel I am the reason for everything happened to you. Then leave me alone. "

Rory didn't like one bit of his reply she didn't like all her mistakes thrown back at her. She screamed at him gathering everyone's attention in the restaurant " You know what that's I am going to do from now on. YOU AND I WE ARE FINISHED! WE ARE OVER. "

Logan gave her a puzzled look "You are breaking up with me? "

"Yes" She hissed back slowly walking out.

Logan Huntzberger didn't like being told off especially by girls other than his sister, he was already in a bad mood when he went to meet her and that Jack whatever he just didn't like that guy. He was giving strange vibes and he was literally eating her face with his eyes during the dinner.

With a scowl on his face he knew it's a bad move but he couldn't stop himself. He shouted " You agree then, Jack is your new boyfriend "

Rory stopped in her tracks at his accusation " You self-pompous Jealous psychotic narcissistic jackass, not everything is about you. He wrote a book what did you do in your whole pathetic existence?.."

She didn't get any reply from Logan who was shell-shocked " Other sinking yachts and stealing boats, nothing. You are a daddy's boy Logan Huntzberger, you are nothing without your father's money. You are a waste of space on earth to say the least. You hide behind your Daddy's money when things get tough for you. When things calm down you act as if nothing had changed." As if she became nostalgic about events in the last eight months she missed her Mom her best friend. After her rant she started sobbing.

Logan just sat there listening to her angry rant when she started sobbing he just want to hold her and tell her everything will be okay. But all the accusations hit him a like a cold brick wall against his face. Doesn't she understand what he is saying about his life, does she know him. He just couldn't move he was baffled and stock-still.

She glanced at Logan through her wet eyes who was still sitting. She felt a new surge of anger rise through her, she want to hurt him as much him and family had caused her " Why am I crying in front of you? You doesn't even deserve this. You know what I want to say you? You are a heartless bastard who couldn't even love." She stood firmly wiping her tears

" You are a MISTAKE. Our whole string less fun and the relationship is one big-fucking mistake. I am miserable these last few months believing your lies and thinking everything is okay when clearly everything is not okay!. " She started sobbing and gave a far-away look as if talking to herself

" Why didn't I listen to my mother and Paris who is warning about people like you. If I had listened I wouldn't have met your stupid and snobby family who are berating me and I wouldn't have gotten the stupid internship from your father. Then I wouldn't have lost my best friend it was all because you. " She pointed her finger glaring towards Logan.

Rory was ashamed of herself why is she breaking in-front of Logan she was completely losing herself. All the pain of losing her mother and dropping out of Yale was finally exploded which was repressed till now. She collected her bearings she didn't need to do this in front of that stupid ass-hole. 'Come on Gilmore, don't lose yourself now be strong now you have to do this'

"Goodbye Logan."

With that she left with her head-up. Now she can see clearly what lay in front of her. These past few months have been like a daze. To put it clearly she was lost in a maze which was a trap by the Huntzberger family. She knew he didn't deserve some of the things that she had accused him of. But she felt like she should make a fresh start with everything it's better to close all the doors than leave some open. She knew some of the things she had thrown at him were mean and cruel which was unlike her. But hey guess what? Logan brought out the worst in her. It is required to make a fresh beginning. She need to thank Jess for clearing the daze, she can do that later. but first she must go to her best-friend and apologize.

**This is what happened after the disastrous dinner with Jess When Rory came back to speak to Logan about his rude behavior. You will see a lot of Emily genes in Rory in this seen. This is going to be an awesome story. Please review this story there are lot of exciting ideas in my head. I may need a beta to do better please ping me to apply for a beta. Next update will arrive soon.  
><strong>


End file.
